<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caroline church and Leonard epsilon Church jr by Kely_liquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340615">Caroline church and Leonard epsilon Church jr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid'>Kely_liquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Neglect, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, human church</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina and epsilon are siblings epsilon is Caroline younger brother by five years. And they work together to try and take down there father</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Agent Carolina &amp; AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church, Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>six year old Carol was playing with her little brother Leonard Epsilon Church he is just one year old<br/>Since her mother was off in the war and dad was busy a lot of the time. </p><p>Carol suddenly heard a lot of smashing she was worried that someone has broken into the house. " Stay here Leonard I'll be right back ok." Carol followed the sound to to her father's personal office she and Leonard wasn't allowed in there but she swallowed her fear and opened the door vary quietly.</p><p>What she so was her father sitting at his desk crying saying her mother's name. The office was in chaos papers scattered all over the floor and there was many broken itums. A pice of paper in front of her cout her eye it was a letter that had her mother's name on it so she decided to read it. </p><p>Her mother was dead her mother was dead she didn't know want to do. She let out a small sob with her father heard and he turned to face her with anger in his eyes. " CAROL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE IN HERE GET OUT YOU BRAT!" He throw a glass bottle at her and it just missed her and she ran out of the room as fast as she could. She was so scared and sad what was she going to do. "Sis?" Carol looked up and so her little brother he looked scared and confused he didn't know what was going on She pulled him into a hug. " It's ok leo I will protect you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A girl named tex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been years since her mother died her father had throne himself into his work so so Carol has made it her job to take care of her brother and he prepared to be called by his middle name Epsilon or Church because he didn't want to be capard  to there horrible father. </p><p>Carol in her senior year of high school and Church was a junior year she was in her history class when she was called down to the nurses office the school knew that the Church siblings lived by themselves but they didn't do anything because there father payed them not to so they knew there was no point in called there father so Carol was the next best. When she got there standing outside was a girl with blond hair pulled into a ponytail she had on a black tank top black jeans and black boots she was leaning agenst the wall with her arms crossed she looked to be a junior year </p><p>The girl looked up as Carol aproched. " So you are Church sister?" Carol was a little confused on how this girl knew her brother but she just nodded. " Yes I am how do you know Church?" " He is in my science class we are partners and after class I found some jerks betting the crap out of him so I stepped in and scared them off and brot him here."</p><p>Carol blood began to boil she hates when anyone hurts her baby brother <br/>She stormed into the door Church was a mess his black hair was a mess his glasses were broken his left eye was swollen and his nose was bleeding.</p><p>" Who did you piss off this time." Church had a habit of being an asshole. " Not my fault that Jonas desited to us me as a punching bag." Carol sighed." What did he want." Church just sighted. " I refused to do his work so him and his goons luckily Tex came by and helped me out." "Tex?" Carol said with confusion in her voice." That would be me." Carol didn't notice when the girl from outside came in she had a look of consern on her face. " Mis Allison you should really get back to class I appreciate you bringing Mr Leonard in but as you can see he is fine and Ms Carol is here to bring him home." The voice spoke up Tex nodded and gave one last look at Church before Leaving and Carol didn't miss how the two looked at each other she was so going to tease Church about his new girlfriend later for now she needed to get him fix up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What will they do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol didn't know what to do after having a the conversation she had with the director. She was fuming she throw the door to her house so hard that the house shook. " Hey bitch could you have slammed the door any harder." Church came into the living room he had an annoyed look on his face Tex came in behind him. " Our father is up to something." Church just laughed and crossed his arms around his chest. " When is he not up to something." </p><p>After Carol explained to her brother and his girlfriend about the conversation she had with there father about project freelance. " And he inplid that if I don't do what he said that he will hurt you Lenerd." " Well fuck." Church through his head back in frustration if his sister was using his first name then this must be serious. " </p><p>The three were quite for a while before Carol spoke up. " I'm going to do it." Church shot up from his seat. " You cant! He is going to use you and I can't lose you let me help you." " Lenerd you still in school." Carol said in a sad voice.  " You know that I know a guy in the unfc if you can get information on what exactly your dad is doing well can put a stop to it." Texes voice Brock throw the siblings argument. " I don't know." Carol said cautiously if ether of you are caught he will not feel any regret in killing ether of you." But Church spoke up." No this can work I am way smarter than that ass hole we can make coded message that not even he will figure it out." Carol knew that when Epsilon got this determined there will be nothing to change his mind. " Ok but here how we are going to do this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Project freelancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I got on the mother of invenchin the director gave me my new name agen Carolina, my cyan armor, and a strick role that the other agent will not know her relationship with him.</p><p>She was standing in line with the other agents a guy in yellow armor was next to her. the director walked in giving off a vibe of Authority. " Welcome agents to project freelancer you are the best of the best." The director was just as inposing as ever. </p><p>" The point of this project is to stop the war at any cost." Carolina knew that was a lie but she didn't say a thing she just had to pretend to be a loyal Soldier like her mother. " Now agents we will see just how good you are Filss. " "Yes sir." A robotic female voice said from the ceiling and the director left the room leaving them in the large empty room. " Activate protocol 23." " Yes sir." The voice apparently called Filss </p><p>Suddenly the room began to change. Each agent was separated into there own room with many different types of weapons to choose from. " You will be put up agents each other to test what you can do pick any weapon you are an expert at and we will begin in ten minutes." The director's cold voice  blared over the intercoms then the timer to prepare started caolina got her weapons and is  ready for action.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One if the only things the director allowed her was to write letters to Epsilon but they were were always looked over first to make sure none of there secrets would get out but luckily Epsilon was a genus's and they made a secret messages Epsilon will  say something about his day, and Caroline will have a memory from there childhood each one will have a different meaning.</p><p>" Hey sis school is going great I got a A in AP science and my friends are are the same assholes as they always are MC Brock my cunputer of course he blamed LT for it but I know he did it. Hope you are doing well.</p><p>E" <br/>Translated message<br/>( So I set up the control room where not even the director can track so we can start setting up a case against the director be safe don't do anything Reckless <br/>E) </p><p>Carolina smiled happily at the letter from her brother. " I've never seen you smile before." Carolina tourned around and seeing agent York behind her she has to admit he was kinda cute. " It is just a letter from my little brother." She in a calm voice she doesn't know why she was telling him this but she feels like she can trust him. " A brother what's that like I'm an only child." She thought carfuly not wanting to give out to much information. " He is five years younger than me, he is super smart in all AP classes, he's an asshole but he means well,  has a girlfriend who is a bitch but she protect and loves him so she is ok in my book." York gave her a kind smile. " You really seem to care about him do you." Carolina looked at<br/>The letter agen. " Yes yes I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carolina was getting the layout of the mother of inventions memorized she needed to know every nook and cranny just in case she has to make a quick Escape. Right now she was in the more restricted where only the agents are allowed.</p><p>" Look out!" Someone yelled from behind her in one swift moment she collided her fist with a armerd person forcing them to the ground she put her foot on there chest this person head wharing a gray armer wit yellow accent a skateboard with a rooter teeth on it rolled tords her feet.</p><p>" Who are you." The person has his hands up. " I am agent Washington and I am sorry for crashing into you with my skateboard."  Caroline sighed and let go of the agent. "  why are you using a skateboard here." She didn't lift her foot from the agent not knowing if the director had sent him to keep an eye on her. " This is the only place in the ship that I can us my skateboard without getting caught." Washington was as scared as a cat </p><p>Carolina sighed finally letting the agent go Washington quickly got up <br/>And collected his skateboard from the grownd. " So boss what are you doing here." Carolina hesitatid for a moment before speaking. " I am just getting familiar with the ship."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 50 States</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After exploring the mother of inventions and finding that all the places where she could get information on what her father was doing. She tell all that she finds in a coded message to church asking what she should do next he was always smarter then her and he suggested to get to know her teammates and see what they know and maybe make some friends. </p><p>Carolina went into the cafeteria and found a small group of freelance in there. She recognize two of them to be agent new York and agent Washington but the blond in purple she didn't know. She sighed well this is the good place to start she walked over and to them not knowing what to do she is good a fighting but not interacting with people. They didn't have there helmets on she had to admit that agent York was really cute with his brown hair, agent Washington had dirty blonde hair and the purple agent had blond hair.</p><p>" Is this seat taken?" Carolina said in the most friendlies voice she could muster the agent's stopped there conversation and looked at her Washington gave her a where've you <br/>Probably because of there encounter <br/>In the hallway. agent York gave her a charming smile. " Yay it's all yours this is Washington." York pointed to the gray and yellow armored soldier Washington. " Yes we are acquainted."  Carolina sounded unimpressed." Um ok the this guy right here is agent north Dakota." York Pat's the purple armer who apparently was called North Dakota." Nice to  meet you agent Carolina." </p><p>They sat there in awkward silence for a moment before agent York spoke up. " So Carolina did you get any new letters from your brother?" </p><p>Carolina nodded not using her voice because she had food in her mouth. Washington gave her a saprisd look. " You have a brother. " Yes I do he is five years younger than me, he doesn't like his first name so he ushaly uses his middle epsilon or last name church he is in college right now to be a scientist and he can't aim for shit one time when we were younger he would play a game with his friends by shooting trees with Nerf guns and he always loses." Carolina  laughed to herself." He would get so mad claiming someone must have messed with his gun but he is gust a taribal shoot." The agent's spent the rest of there time talking about funny storys about there family's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Leaderboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the director installed the leaderboard Carolina knew exactly why it was there it was one of his experiments but she couldn't tell the others if she did she would be punished for  ruining his experiment she still had the scars from the last time. </p><p>She was going to observe the scientists to see when the place was either empty or had low level scientists that won't question her as to why she was here. " I didn't know you were in interested in science?" Carolina stiffened turned around in with face-to-face with agent New York she sighed with relief that it wasn't the director. " What are you doing here agent New York." She tryed to sound intimidating but it was hard when she found agent York attractive. </p><p>" No I'm not the best at science that is my brother's forte he wanted me so wright him how these guys are doing there work in pretty shore he can out smart anyone in that room." They were left in a awkward silence before York spoke up. " Well if you are not doing anything right now maybe we could spar." </p><p>Carolina thought for a moment not knowing what to chose. On one hand she needed to find out what the detector was planning and on the other hand epsilon would scolded her for working so hard and needed to relax for a bit she decided to do that. " Ok."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Welcome to new york</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting a letter from epsilon she found out that the detector has been trying to contact him which was weird after there mother died he wanted nothing to do with his children and what bothered her more was his interest in tex. She knows he is playing something but didn't have all the information. </p><p>Carolina was in the training room honing her skills so when she has to fight back she will but she has to play her part first. She got lost in her training she doesn't even notice. " Hey Carolina." York didn't get another word before Carolina flipped him onto his back. Carolina crossed her arms glaring at York." You should not come up behind me when I am traveling."  </p><p>York laphed and got up himself. " Yay your probably right. But I came in to ask you if you wanted to train together I could teach you how to pick locks." That offer was interesting it would be good to know how to pick locks so she can get into the scientist computers and find out what's going on." Shore when do we start." A huge smile aperd on York's face. " How about tomorrow at three?" Carolina nodded in response and as York left Carolina could probably hear her brother teasing her about having a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It three now and carolina was at the training hall where she agreed to meet up with york. When she got there she so york standing there both of them where not in there armor he had on a yellow short sleeve shirt and black shorts while carolina had on teal shirt black leggings her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. York smiled as Carolina entered the room. " I'm glad you actually made it." Carolina sighed. " I don't have anything better to do." But that was a lie she needs to find out what he is up to. </p><p>As they trained carolina beat york yet again. " I don't think this is helping you at all york." York just got up again and got back into a fighting stance." You just don't know when to give up." York and carolina training for a long time and and after a while they finally took a break,  york handed carolina a water bottle she explained it and taking a big swig they stay in silence for a moment before york broke the silence." So why are you hear." Carolina stiffin  up was york a spy did the detector know what her and epsilon was up to? </p><p>" You know I wanted to show off my lock picking skills and you are the best fighter so." Oh. " Well I my dad card more about his work than me and my brother so I practically rased epsilon myself and since he is more brains then bronze he would got bullied a lot so I had to protect him a lot by betting them up so I got into this so I can protect my family also to help pay for epsilon's school." York looked at carolina. " You really care about your brother doesn't you?" Carolina nodded." He is the only family I have."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Projected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Director had called Carolina into a one of the testing rooms and she didn't know why and also what worried her more was that church hasn't sent a letter in a while. " good evening agent Carolina thank you from joining us today." " what did you want to tell me sir." The director didn't turn around to look at her but motions her to come up to the observing window." It is actually something I want to show you." Carolina slowly waked over to the window and as she looked through the window she so two pods the one on the left had a Cobalt e on it and the one on the right  had a black b on the frount and a black suit of armor next to the pods.</p><p>We have been doing a side project different but similar to our ai and soldier work together where the ai and human where the same?" Carolina was confused at what the director was saying but the more information she gets will help." We found a way to wire the human brain where they can do everything an ai can do and also separate from there body's and become hologram's right now we have one of the body's ai in that robotic armor we call her beta and the other one epsilon ."  There was a knowing smile on the director face Carolina froze at the names beta and epsilon where church and Tex code names.</p><p> The director keeped going on." We only got two of them the surgery is vary dangerous wiring up a persons Brain is vary different one wrong move one wrong calculation and the person would die and the surgery is quite painful as well they have to be awake." Dispute the content of what he was saying the director was saying it was looked just a normal day." Luckily we found two willing volunteers." The way he said willing sent a chill down her spine. He pressed a button on the control panel and the pods opened and what instead filled Carolina with horror. Inside the e pod was her baby brother and in the b pod was Tex they where in the kevlar under suit that they all had and they looked to be sleeping with a cable attached to the ai port." Now you see agent Carolina this project is important to me and you so if you so if people try to put a stop to our work them it is better if we destroy the project so I have a special code that will terminate epsilon and beta." Anger filled Carolina he was threatening her brother and Tex but she knew that the detector knew what her and church where trying to do and now he had all the cards in his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I’ve got nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have no more ideas of how this should go but if someone else wants to use the idea I don't mind</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>